


Battlefield Conversion

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Pain, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson waits for the Evac helicopter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Conversion

Far off in the distance John Watson heard a helicopter. He thought he heard a helicopter, hoped.

Sand swirled around him. He fought the urge to cough.

He failed.

Searing, burning, seething pain shot through his body. He wanted to pass out or die. It made no difference.

"Doctor," He heard a plaintive, gasping voice to his left.

John listened for the helicopter. He heard nothing.

"Doctor", a wet, gurgling cough, "Doc…."

Fluid on the lungs, John diagnosed.

"Docto.."

John grimaced as he slowly inched towards the injured man. "It's okay. Evac's coming."

John listened for the helicopter and prayed.


End file.
